


Bringing The Page to Reality

by lostangelkira



Series: Reader's Archive [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fun, Girl On Girl, Love, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, a/b/o dynamics, plus size reader, pregnancy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After getting confronted by Sam, Dean and Castiel, the four of you had an unforgettable afternoon together. When you met with your new friend for an early dinner, you invited her to join in more sexy fun.Two surprise guests join in the fun.





	Bringing The Page to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the anticipated sequel to 'Literary Connection'. I hope everyone enjoys this newest work!

*Y/N*

 

“You’re sure you’ve got no problem with this?” you couldn’t help but ask again.

The four of you were at a local adult entertainment store to get a few things for that evening. Maria was meeting up with them at their room in the next hour.

“For the millionth time, no,” Dean laughed, putting his arm around your shoulder. “This is something you’ve wanted to explore…we love you. We are more than ok with it, baby girl.”

The endearment made you smile. You felt more relaxed…more like yourself than you ever had. It made you feel adventurous. You eased against him as you picked out a few choice items for the evening. When the four of you were done shopping, Castiel flew all of you back to your hotel room. As you entered the room, there was some muffled shouting…and chuckling? Walking into the bedroom, the archangel Gabriel was lounging on the king-sized bed, watching TV. In a chair next to the bed, there was a woman tied to it. She was around your age; shoulder length, honey-blonde hair slightly messed up, thin, yet athletic body dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“What brings you here, Gabriel?” you asked. “And…who’s your friend?”

“Becky?” Sam asked. You turned and saw the wide-eyed shock on Sam’s face. “What is she doing here?”

“Wait…,” you said, thinking about the last time that name was mentioned. “Is this the woman that tried to use a love potion to get her to yourself, Sam?”

“Yes,” Dean said. “Though it doesn’t explain Gabriel.” Dean turned to the angel on the bed. “Care to enlighten us with why you’re here?”

“I was here visiting Dad…,” he started to say.

“God?” you asked. “Really?”

“You’d know him as Chuck, but yeah,” Gabriel answered.

“The Prophet Chuck?!” you exclaimed, feeling yourself go pale.

“That was the best part,” Gabriel laughed. “Him posing as a Prophet…hilarious. Anyway, he told me you guys were staying here so I thought I would stop and say hi. I found Becky here sneaking into your room with an obsession spell to use on Sam here. So, I destroyed the spell and tied her up, waiting for you to get back. Figured you could decide what to do with her.”

“I say we throw her into a world without me in it,” Sam said, having a seat on the end of the bed.

You watched Becky’s eyes go wide, shaking her head in horror. Pulling a chair over, you sat in front of her.

“I’m going to undo the gag,” you told her softly. “May I ask you remain calm and not scream? I’d like to talk.”

Becky nodded quickly, leaning forward. You carefully removed the gag.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I’m Y/N,” you told her. “You might know me better as Luna Iris.”

“I love your work,” Becky told her.

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. “I’m Cas, Dean, AND Sam’s girlfriend.”

Becky went totally pale.

“Now…from what I’ve heard,” you began, placing your hand on her knee and squeezing lightly. “You’ve been trying to get Sam’s attention and affection ever since you found out he was a real person. Am I correct?”

She nodded. “I…I’ve not had the best luck with relationships. I related to Sam in the books. When I found out he was a real man…I wanted him. If only just the once.”

“So, if you were able to have one night to spend with him, you would leave him and us…alone?” you asked, running your hand up her leg.

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied, blushing heavily, her leg twitching.

“Hmm…now, would you be willing to do other things first?” you asked, biting your lip a little.

She was a lovely woman…and you were getting ideas.

“Anything,” Becky purred, letting her legs spread when your hand moved higher.

A knock at the door had you smiling.

“That would be Maria,” you said, turning to look at the boys. “Would you mind inviting her in, get her a drink?”

While Dean went to answer the door, you turned to Gabriel. You gave him a smile as you untied Becky and helped her up.

“Would you mind making the room…a little more comfortable for all of us?” you asked him.

“Do I get to stay?” he asked.

“If you’d like,” you told him. “I’m calling the shots with this. And I’ve always found you cute.”

With a grin, Gabriel snapped his fingers. The room was larger, the bed three times larger than before. Instead of chairs, there were sofas all around the room, facing the bed. A large cooler sat off to the side, filled with water bottles. A few minutes later, Dean came back with Maria. She smiled and blushed as you sat on the bed, Becky joining you. Gabriel joined Sam, Cas and Dean on the couch directly across from the foot of the bed.

“Where should we start?” Maria asked, blushing heavily. “I…I didn’t know you were having more than just us five.”

“I think we need to let you know something before we start this,” you told her.

“What is it?” she asked, sounding concerned.

“These guys here,” you replied, gesturing to the boys. “They are THE Sam and Dean Winchester. From the Supernatural books. They are real.”

Maria laughed. “And I guess that makes these two Castiel and Gabriel?”

“You would be correct,” they replied, putting their wings on display.

“Holy shit!” she shouted, scrambling up higher on the bed. “The books…all of it’s real?!”

“Yeah,” you replied. “I got introduced to this fact when a werewolf in my neighborhood tried to make me its next meal. I’ve been with them; hunting ever since.”

“And are now your boyfriends…that you are willing to share?” she asked, blushing very prettily.

“Yes,” you answered. You crawled up to her, Becky moving to the other side of Maria. 

You took a chance and kissed her, softly at first. It was different from kissing a man. It was softer all around…smoother. Maria was surprised but was willing. Her hand came up and cupped the side of your face, deepening the kiss. You smiled when you heard Dean groan in pleasure. Feeling a tug on your shoulder, you pulled back…only to have Becky kiss you quick and dirty.

“Mmm…I take it you’re more curious than you let on?” you asked with a chuckle.

“I’ve experimented a little,” she said with a smile.

She kissed you again, licking into your mouth. You moaned softly as she ran her hands through your hair.

“You got to admit…this is damn hot, Sammy,” Dean said. “Maybe we should’ve tied her to a chair sooner.”

“Come here, Becky,” Gabriel purred, holding his hand out towards her. “Our new friend deserves some attention.”

Maria eased up next to you, helping you out of your shirt and bra. You turned and helped her out of hers as well. Her breasts were a good mid C, nice and perky. Her nipples were already getting hard. Reaching out, you took them in hand, running your thumbs over her nipples. Maria did the same thing to you, making your back arch, pushing closer to her. She smiled and leaned in, taking your nipple in her mouth. You moaned, running your hands through her hair. Looking up, the boys were watching intently, rubbing themselves through their jeans. Smiling, you pulled Maria back up, kissing her again. Maria gasped into your mouth as you eased your hand down the front of her jeans. It was a very pleasant surprise to feel how smooth she was.

“You’re…very good…considering you’ve never done this before,” Maria panted. “Damn I was right when I first met you.”

“And that was?” you asked, unbuttoning her jeans, nibbling her lower lip.

“That you’re full of surprises,” she answered, getting her hand down the front of your pants as well.

You groaned as you felt her fingers cup your drenched, panty covered crotch, stroking gently.

“Mmm…nice and soft,” Maria sighed as her fingers got under your panties.

Blushing, you pulled back a bit. She followed you, helping you stretch out, getting your pants and panties down and off.

“Sorry,” you murmured as her hands stroked your thighs. “I would’ve gotten waxed if I thought this weekend was going to turn out like this.”

Maria chuckled, pulling you up and helping you stretch out across the end of the bed.

“I don’t mind a little fur,” she said with a smile. “And I have to say, it’s quite soft, not coarse like most is.”

You blushed heavily at the compliment, Maria’s hands smoothing your thighs open.

“I love how you blush,” she said, running her tongue across your stomach, moving lower. “It’s not just your face. It moves down your neck, into your chest…even your inner thighs get that pretty red color.”

That only made the blush worse, which made Dean laugh softly. Looking over, he got up and went around to where he was behind your head. Gabriel was busy teasing Becky, having gotten her shirt and bra off, making her pant. Sam was watching both shows, undoing his pants to push them off, Cas doing the same. You heard the tinkling of a belt buckle as Dean took off his jeans as well.

“Holy shit,” Maria gasped, looking up, just inches from where you ached. “You’re…the books didn’t do you justice.”

Twisting to look behind you, you saw Dean standing there; naked and at attention. He was stroking himself with a grin.

“Don’t stop on my account ladies,” he drawled. “Just wanted to get a better view.”

Maria went back to what she was doing, her mouth teasing your inner thigh. You groaned at the feel. Dean kneeled and kissed you, distracting you for a moment. The feel of her mouth on your pussy had you moaning loudly, your spine bowing up from the bed. Dean stood up, placing his hands on your chest, holding you down. It made you even hotter as he kept you from moving while Maria teased you with her tongue.

“She tastes amazing, doesn’t she?” Dean asked, pinching your nipples. “Clean and slightly sweet.”

“Yes, she does,” Maria murmured. “I bet she’d taste even better mixed with one of you studs.”

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, ripping his boxers off and approaching the bed. “How the hell did we find the kinkiest women on the planet?”

“Let’s see how kinky,” Dean said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Gabriel, can you toss me that book next to you?”

Becky whined in protest when he pulled his hand away from undoing her jeans. He smacked her thigh lightly, making her yelp.

“Be still baby,” he said sternly. “Just a little patience and you’ll get what you want.”

“Yes sir,” she replied, going still.

“I like the sound of that,” Gabriel purred as he tossed the book at Dean. “This is going to be fun.”

“Let’s see here,” Dean said, flipping to the Table of Contents. “How’s about we try something out of here?”

Flipping a little more, he read to himself for a moment.

“Here we go,” he said with a smile, and started reading.

 

**

 

_“Cassidy looked up as she was teasing Violet, just a scant inch from where she wanted her to be. Dean was standing in the doorway, eyebrows hitting his hairline. She froze for a moment, making Cassidy look up. She was shocked at first but got a delightfully sinful idea._

_“If you want to join, please close the door,” Cassidy said. “Vi, if you’re done teasing…I’d love for you to ride my face, baby.”_

_Violet wasted no time turning around and putting her head right between her legs, licking right up the center of her. She moaned loudly, giving her lover a taste of the same, flicking her clit with her tongue._

_“Care to help me, Dean?” Cassidy asked._

_He wasted no time getting out of his clothes and kneeling next to the bed after slamming the door shut. She could only grin._

_*Dean*_

_He felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head when he saw Cassidy and Violet, buck naked with Violet on top, about to put her mouth between Cassidy’s legs. Was he dreaming? Violet froze, looking like a deer in the headlights. Cassidy looked up and after a moment, got a look on her face he’d seen before, when she had an idea that usually either ended up with someone smiling or bleeding. When Violet turned and eased herself on top of Cassidy’s face, he tore his clothes off, slammed the door shut and knelt next to the bed. His eyes were on level with Violet’s delicate pussy, already wet from her arousal. She was shaved bare and had his mouth watering. Seeing Cassidy tease and lick her right in front of his face had him growling with want, his cock hard and dripping. Dean…”_

 

**

 

“Enough, Dean,” you pleaded, Maria moving back up her body. “I’ll do it. Come on, Vi. Hop up here.”

Maria laughed, spinning around and easing herself over your face. You were more than ready to try this. Pulling her tight to your face, you ran your tongue along her lips, lightly teasing. Her thighs shook as you started giving more firm, insistent licks along the surface, making her tremble and moan, trying to do the same to you. Dean growled when you spread her open and thrust your tongue in her wet hole. She tasted good…a hint salty and smooth, like caramel.

“Oh, this is _much_ better live,” he rasped, leaning in close.

As you pulled back to take a deep breath, Dean took over, shoving his tongue in her, fucking in fast and hard. Maria moaned loudly, taking her fingers and sliding them inside you. You groaned, leaning up a bit and sucking her clit. She came with a loud shout, her thighs shaking, pulling her fingers from you to hold your ankles in a death grip. Dean stood up and grabbed Maria’s hips, sliding in slowly.

“God, yes!” she shouted.

You were getting a hell of a show, watching up close while Dean showed Maria a little love, using long, slow strokes into her body. You teased her clit with your fingers, running your tongue along the underside of his cock.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Dean grunted. “You like licking her taste off my cock?”

“Oh yeah,” you purred. “Mmm…I love seeing how much fun our new friend is having.”

Maria stopped touching you, which confused you.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Dean growled. “Suck Sammy’s cock good and hard.”

“Fuck her harder, Dean,” you panted, rubbing her clit faster. “Make her come, I want to see you fill her up, love.”

“You’re safe right, Maria?” he asked.

“I’m on the pill, Dean,” she moaned. “Go for it.”

Dean went faster, gripping her hips good and hard. When you licked her clit again, Maria cried out as she came again. You could see her muscles twitch as she no doubt squeezed Dean’s cock hard, making him moan her name. He thrust twice more before he held himself in her deep, the base of his cock twitching and pulsing. It was a huge turn on as he slowly pulled out, a drop of his seed hanging to the tip of his dick. You quickly licked him clean, making him gasp and twitch. Maria was panting lightly. You could see that Dean’s come was about to drip out of her.

You leaned up and dipped your tongue into the mess. Maria was right, the taste of them together was fucking addictive. You couldn’t get enough as you ate Dean’s seed straight out of her body. You heard a collective groan from everyone in the room. Once she was cleaned out, you eased her off you, letting you sit up. Sam sat beside you and kissed you deep.

“That was amazing,” Sam said. He then turned to Becky. “Are you on birth control, Becky? Be honest.”

She blushed heavily, looking shy. Even though Gabriel currently had two fingers in her pussy, spread eagled on his lap.

“I’m not,” she answered. “I…I have…a very particular kink.”

“And what’s that?” you asked, having an idea of what it could be.

“May I see the book, Dean?” she asked, looking over to him.

Dean tossed her the book. She flipped towards the back and started reading.

 

**

 

_“Is this what you want?” Sam growled, grabbing hold of Dani’s wrists, pinning them above her head. “You want me to just take what I want from you, little girl?”_

_“Yes,” she panted, unable to deny herself any longer. “Please, Sam.”_

_He pulled back, looking in his wallet. Sam frowned and growled in irritation._

_“I’m out of condoms,” he sighed. “Do you have any?”_

_“No…just fuck me please,” Dani begged, turning around._

_She placed her hands on the table and spread her legs, showing him that she had no underwear on under her short skirt. Sam went to his knees behind her and put his mouth to her. Dani moaned, spreading her legs wider. After a few minutes of blissful torture from his teasing tongue, Sam pulled her with him back to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he quickly got his pants off, his stiff cock bobbing between his legs. Dani wasted no time climbing onto his lap and mounting his cock. It was a tight fit, but she was determined to take every inch of him._

_“So fucking tight baby,” he moaned, holding her by the ass as he helped her move on his dick. “Mmm…going to fill that pretty pussy until it’s overflowing. Is this what you wanted, Dani?”_

_“Yes, Sam,” she said, her breath hitching as she got close to orgasm. “Knock me up.”_

_He went still, making her look at him._

_“You’re not…”_

_“I’m not on anything and I’m ovulating,” she replied. She kissed him deeply. “I want you to. I love you and want to give you everything.”_

_“What about hunting?” he asked, starting to move again._

_“I don’t care,” she replied. “I love you and I want a family with you.”_

_“Mmm…want me to fuck a baby in that flat belly of yours?” he growled, moving harder._

_“Yes!” she cried out, close to coming. “Please, Sam…Make me pregnant.”_

 

**

 

“You…want me to get you pregnant?” he asked carefully.

Becky nodded. “I want to have a piece of you, Sam. If you’ll let me.”

“That depends on y/n,” he sighed. “I want a family. But to have a kid out there that I may never see…it doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I would move so you could see them regularly,” she told him. “I know this is a crazy thing to ask for, but…”

“You do understand that Sam, Dean, Cas and I…we’re our own family now, right?” you asked her. “While what we’re doing is fun…I love them and they love me. No one else.”

“I do,” she said, tears in her eyes. “I’m not the easiest person to be with. I know that. I know this obsession isn’t healthy. And I will do as you ask and leave all of you alone after this. But I’m tired of being alone. No one understands me. Having a baby…it’s something I’ve wanted more than anything for a long time now.”

“I’ll help you with this,” Gabriel said. Becky turned to him.

“What?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“I think you’re cute,” he told her with a smile. “And I would like to see you after this night. I’m…not exactly ready for my own kids…but if they do this for you, I’ll be glad to help get you settled in the town they live in, get to know you more.”

You felt for her. She was lonely. Part of you understood the desires she had. You turned to Sam and kissed him softly.

“Do this for her,” you whispered to him. “It’s ok.”

“You’re certain, sweetheart?” Sam asked, nibbling her jaw. “I always thought my first kid would be with the one I love.”

“I’m sure,” you told him. “I don’t mind a big family. Even if it’s a little fragmented.”

“You’re a fucking saint, you know that?” he asked, smiling.

“Come here, Becky,” you said with a smile. “Me and Sam want to play.”

The two of you crawled up to the head of the bed. Sam settled against the headboard, you on his right. Becky was blushing heavily as she walked up to him. He smiled, holding his hand out to her. She smiled back and took his hand. Sam pulled her up to straddle his lap. Placing his hands on her face, he pulled her close and kissed her. Becky moaned softly, her hands resting on his shoulders. You smiled as you crept up behind Becky. Pulling her hips back slightly, you eased down and ran your tongue from her clit back to just before her ass. She stopped kissing Sam to moan loudly.

“Feel good?” Sam asked with a chuckle. “I’m quite enjoying watching y/n over your shoulder…getting you ready to take my cock.”

Feeling a hot tongue lick you from your pussy to your ass, you stopped and looked over your own shoulder. Castiel had his face buried in you, tasting you carefully. Maria was currently on her back on the couch, Gabriel easing himself into her body while she was swallowing Dean’s cock. It was hot as hell.

“Sorry for leaving you out, angel,” you gasped, using your fingers on Becky, getting her dripping wet and pushing into your touch.

“Oh, I’ve been enjoying the show,” he purred, giving your left butt cheek a playful bite. “But you haven’t gotten to come yet. I’m here to remedy that.”

“Cas,” you sighed as he rubbed his cock against your dripping pussy. “Please, baby. I need you.”

“Why don’t you move closer and help Sam?” he asked her.

Sitting up against Becky’s back, you reached under her and took hold of Sam’s cock.

“Raise up a bit,” you told her softly.

Becky did as you asked, raising up a little more. You teased her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy, making her moan softly. When you were certain you had him lined up, you leaned up a bit and nibbled at her earlobe.

“Go ahead and lower yourself, Becky,” you told her. “Let him in.”

Taking a deep breath, she did as she was asked, slowly sinking onto Sam’s cock. They both groaned.

“Holy fuck…he’s so thick,” Becky panted, easing up and down, working him into her body slowly.

“Are you ok?” Sam panted when she finally was fully seated on his cock.

“There’s a lot of you,” Becky moaned, rocking her hips back and forth. “Jesus…it feels like you’re going to come up out my throat.”

“It’s a very satisfying stretch, isn’t it?” you asked her, groaning as Castiel eased you back onto his cock, filling you nicely.

“Yes,” she whined, Sam taking hold of her hips and lifting her effortlessly up and down. “More, Sam. Please…”

“Love the way you say my name while taking my cock,” he growled, looking between them.

“Move back, Cas,” he panted.

Castiel nodded, spreading his wings and quickly flying them to the sofa, leaving Sam and Becky on the bed. You moaned his name as you bounced on his cock harder, watching Sam put Becky on her back. Your pussy tightened as you saw Becky’s stomach bulge, Sam’s cock visible as he fucked her. Becky was moaning incoherently, Sam’s name leaving her lips like a prayer.

“Damn, you feel so good on my cock,” he grunted. “But before I fill you, I want to feel you come on my cock.”

“Then…fuck me…harder,” she moaned. “Put a baby in me, Sam.”

Maria was coming hard, Dean filling her throat as he went again. You kept watching Becky and Sam as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and let his hips swing freely. Becky screamed his name, pressing down on her lower belly, making them both moan. Cas bounced you hard on his lap, holding your arms and letting your torso dangle in the air.

“Castiel!” you cried out as you came, squirting all over his cock and balls to drip onto the couch and carpet.

Becky came just as hard, her come rushing out and soaking the bed under them. Sam held her down tight as he grinded his cock into her roughly, massaging her g-spot as he started to come. He palmed her hips and kept them held high as he filled her up. He panted heavily as he slowly pulled out. More of his seed came out of him in one last spurt, coating her pussy.

“That…was one…hell of a show,” you panted, tossing the bag from the store you’d visited earlier.

Sam dug into it and found one of the larger plugs they bought. He carefully eased it into her, plugging his seed into her.

“There you go,” he purred. “That should help make sure you get pregnant.”

Becky trembled with what looked like another orgasm at his words, his hand gently cupping her slightly distended belly. Sam smiled and leaned over her, kissing her again. Poor thing looked exhausted.

“Would you like to play more, Becky?” you asked her. “That was very hot.”

“I’m good for right now,” she sighed, yawning. “I’m…sore. And tired.”

“Sam, would you take her and place her on the couch in the other room?” you told him.

Castiel held you close, running his hand through your hair. Maria was getting cuddled by Dean and Gabriel, looking quite happy. When Sam came back in, he grabbed a few bottles of water, handing one to you, Dean and Maria. You sipped at the water, enjoying the light caresses and kisses.

“Anyone got something they want to try?” you asked bravely.

“I want Cas to make me an Alpha like he did with Dean,” Sam said. “That was one of the sexiest things I’d ever seen…how you two were together.”

“Do it to me again too,” Dean said with a grin.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked, clearly curious.

“It’s part of a popular trope out of fanfiction of the Supernatural books,” you replied. “It’s the idea that in addition to the main genders of male and female, there are 3 secondary genders; Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas are large, imposing and a bit aggressive. They have knots at the bases of their cocks, some versions have female Alphas having dicks as well. Betas are a bit more passive and have no knot. Omegas tend to be more submissive and go into heat. All genders have a heightened sense of smell. They tend to find their life mates by scent, because they will smell better than anyone…of their favorite things in the world.”

“So Dean here…,” Gabriel started to say, eyes wide.

Dean smiled and nodded, sitting back, his dick twitching and getting hard.

Gabriel looked over at you and grinned.

“I’ve got to see this,” he said, snapping his fingers.

The boys winced a little, but you could see Dean had the slight swell to the base of his cock again. Castiel tucked his nose against your throat and sniffed. Sam prowled over and did the same to the other side of your neck. Dean got up and crowded you in front, straddling Cas’s knees. He tucked his nose under your chin.

“Mmm…I’ve missed this,” he sighed, taking a deep breath. “You smell amazing.”

“What’s it like?” you asked him, curious.

“Cherry pie, cinnamon,” he replied, moving his nose to the back of your ear, sniffing. “Freshly oiled leather. It’s perfection.”

“And for you, Sam?” you asked, giggling a little as Dean licked your cheek, tickling you.

“Chocolate and honey,” he answered. “Lemongrass and fresh paper.”

“For me it’s the scent of fresh rain and lavender,” Cas purred, nibbling your shoulder. “Pure heaven for me.”

“Fuck,” you breathed, loving the attention.

Maria came over and whimpered a little. You felt bad.

“Guys, come on,” you told them. “You’re not being fair to our guest.”

“My turn with our guest then,” Castiel said with a smile.

“Hmm…sounds like we should do something I’ve wanted to try,” you said with a grin.

“Care to share, baby?” Sam asked. “Do you need the book?”

They moved over to the bed; Sam in front of you, Dean behind you.

“No,” you replied. “The story: Alpha’s Promise. The very last scene.”

Sam and Dean went still.

“You’re sure?” they asked.

“Yes,” you purred, kissing Sam. “You guys want to try and get me prepped?”

Growling low in their throats, they moved down your body, leaving you on your side. Sam put his mouth to your pussy, not bothering to tease. His tongue licked up into you, making you moan.

“Dean!” you gasped, feeling his tongue work its way into your ass. “Damn…that feels weird. Weird but good.”

You felt a spike of heat as they worked you over. It made you feel weird. Slick poured out of you as they got you hotter and hotter with their touches.

“Did…did you make her an Omega, Gabriel?” Dean asked, pulling back for a minute. “She tastes even better now.”

“Figured it would help her take you both easier,” Gabriel told him, grinning. “You sure know how to pick them, boys.”

“That we do,” Dean said with a smile as he eased two fingers into your ass, slicked up by the copious slick flowing from your pussy.

After making you come and having four of Dean’s fingers spread your ass, they both settled against your front and back. Dean went first, easing his cock up your ass. The base of his cock was a bit of a push, his knot just starting to fill out. Once he was inside you, Sam went next. You moaned even louder as Sam hilted in you, the start of his knot huge. Resting your head against Sam’s shoulder, you took a deep breath. He smelled amazing; like fresh honeysuckle and warm cider. When Dean nibbled on the back of your neck, you could smell his heady scent of pine and fresh oranges.

“So tight like this,” Sam panted. “Our needy little Omega.”

“Mmm…perfect for us,” Dean purred, moving back and thrusting deep.

Sam started moving back and forth, counterpoint to Dean. Their growls got louder and louder the closer they got.

“Yes…ohh…Sam…Dean,” you groaned, coming as they pushed in deep, their knots swelling at the same time.

“Fuck…,” Sam growled as he started to come. “Baby…I’m going to fill you to bursting.”

It made you come again around his cock, making Dean moan loudly as his knot got massaged by your hole. You panted as it got a bit uncomfortable with how much they were pouring into you. Five minutes later and they were able to pull out. Their seed ran out of you all over the bedspread. Feeling the slide of a warm tongue, you looked down to find Maria between your legs, eating Sam’s come out of you. Castiel made her moan into your pussy as he eased his cock into her, fucking hard and fast. After another orgasm for you, Maria screamed Cas’s name as his knot locked him inside her body, making her come hard.

“My turn,” Gabriel purred, getting up onto the bed. "And don't worry...the alterations I made are gone. Not that I wouldn't mind doing that to you guys again sometime."

Making you straddle his lap, you grinded against him, giving him a kiss.

“I’ve been reading this book of yours,” he said with a smile. “And there’s a short story that I quite enjoyed.”

Snapping his fingers, you felt…heavy. Another snap and a mirror appeared on the wall you were facing.

“Wow,” you whispered, slowly spreading your new wings.

They were a navy blue with spots of white and purples…mimicking the night sky.

“Your wings look the way they would if you were a real angel,” Gabriel said, helping you ease onto his cock. He wasn’t as large as the others…but you could still feel him in you. “And what an angel you are.”

“Thank you,” you replied with a blush, your wings moving to stroke his arms.

“You’re pretty amazing,” he whispered in your ear, hands on your hips, helping you move. “Bringing all of us together like this.”

His hands ran up your back to fist in the feathers at the base of your wings. It had you bucking on his lap, making you both moan. He kept up the touch until you couldn’t take anymore and came. He growled out his orgasm, holding you close. When it was over, he kissed you tenderly.

“Thank you for your generosity,” he told you.

You blushed, unable to say anything as he eased you off his lap. Exhaustion was setting in, but there was one last thing you wanted to do before you passed out.

“One more thing, guys,” you panted, looking over to your boyfriends. They were stroking themselves, looking at you as the wings were taken away with another snap of Gabe’s fingers. “I want all three of you at once.”

“How you want us baby?” Dean asked.

“I want to suck your cock, Dean,” you purred. “I want Sam in my ass and Cas gets my pussy.”

They nodded in agreement. Cas laid down, helping you get him inside. You sighed as you felt the amazing stretch, rocking your hips gently. With a moan, Sam eased his fat cock in your ass. It stung like hell at first but feeling him packed in along with Cas overrode the pain. Dean stood at Cas’s shoulder. Leaning forward, you pulled Dean closer, licking his cock before sucking him all the way to the base. All three of them were panting and chanting your name. You felt so tired…but you knew you had one more orgasm left in you. And you wanted to get them one last one. You loved them, you wanted to make them feel good. Moaning around Dean’s cock, you grabbed his hips and forced him down your throat.  
When Dean’s hand fisted in your hair, you went still, sucking and swallowing. It wasn’t long before Dean took the hint and started thrusting harder, making you take every inch of him. You were loving it, especially with the assault on your senses with Cas and Sam moving in your body. As Cas and Sam’s fingers both found your clit, you bounced harder between their cocks, riding them to your end.

“We love you, y/n,” the three of them grunted. “And we’ll…never…let…ohh…you forget it.”

Your orgasm hit hard, your entire body tightened up, fisting Cas and Sam. Feeling Dean pulse, you swallowed hard, taking every drop he had to offer. Sam and Cas came at the same time, filling you up one last time. Hearing another cry, you looked over to see Maria and Becky eating each other out, Gabriel watching and stroking himself. The three of them came and slumped against one another. Dean eased down to his knees, helping Sam and Cas get you stretched out in the bed. Dean eased down behind you, Sam in front of you. Maria walked over on shaky legs. She crawled up, easing in right behind Sam. Cas curled around her with a smile on his face. Gabriel held Becky close, making the couch they were on into another bed for them.

“Best night ever,” Maria murmured. “What time is it?”

“Two am,” Gabriel replied with a yawn.

“We’ve got to be downstairs for events at ten am,” she yawned. “Someone set an alarm.”

“Set for nine am,” Gabriel said, his fingers snapping, the lights going out. “G’night.”

“Night,” you yawned, unable to stop grinning as you heard the boys whisper ‘I love you’ to you before falling asleep.

 

The next morning...

 

Hearing the alarm go off, you sat up slowly. After a good stretch, you couldn’t help but smile as Sam and Dean both stirred. They smiled as they got up, kissing you.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sam said softly. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” you purred. “Thanks to my stud boyfriends.”

“I love having that title,” Dean said, kissing you again. “And I love hearing you say it.”

After another couple of minutes, you gently shook Maria awake. She woke with a start, blushing when she saw she was tangled up in Cas’s arms and wings. He eased himself upright and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“We’ve got an hour before we have to be downstairs,” you said. “Want to share hot water with me, Maria?”

“Sure,” she said with a chuckle. “Sucks we can’t get something to eat first.”

“On it!” Gabriel called from the front room. “Food is in here!”

“Thanks!” you replied.

You and Maria got in the shower together, laughing and touching as you got clean. As fun as it would be to play, they needed to get downstairs. Once the two of you were done and dried off, you walked back out into the main room.

“Best outfit you’ve got,” Dean said with a whistle. “Flaunt it, baby girl.”

“Thank you, Dean,” you told him with a smile. “But I’m afraid it isn’t appropriate for public.”

Hearing Gabriel snap from the other room, you found yourself dressed in jeans and a cute green and black blouse, your boots on your feet. No underwear. Maria was in a nice yellow and blue sundress that goes just past her knees, white sandals on her feet.

“Thanks, Gabe,” you told him, leaving the boys to fight over the shower.

After a quick breakfast, the two of you headed downstairs in the elevator. Once the doors shut, Maria pulled you close and kissed you.

“Mmm…thanks for an amazing night,” she said. “Tell me…you live anywhere near Lebanon, Kansas?”

“Are you kidding?!” you laughed, “We live in a hidden bunker just outside that town.” You smiled and squeezed her ass. “Does this mean you’re going to want to come over sometime?”

“Fuck yes, sexy mama,” she growled, stepping back as the doors opened.

You smiled as you sauntered out, ready to start the day.

 

Three months later…

 

You took a deep breath, trying to get your stomach to settle as Sam opened your door for you. Dean and Cas were right behind the pair of you, walking up a cobblestone walkway.

“You three be nice,” you told them as you rang the doorbell.

“Like we could be anything but,” Dean said with his trademark grin.

You could practically hear Sam and Cas’s eyes roll, but you knew it was all in good fun. Gabriel had kept his promise to Becky and that’s what brought the four of you to a cute little green and white painted cottage in Lebanon; conveniently right across the street from your new best friend, Maria Parker.

Ever since the convention, the three of you had chatted on the phone or online whenever you were free. Dean, Sam and Cas couldn’t help but smile and tease a little whenever they overheard one of your conversations. While the four of you slept in the same room and sex was usually with all three of them present, they still felt the need to spend time with you one on one. It worried you at first; that they would get jealous or feel left out. But that was quickly put to rest.

Because of your shared love for horror movies, you and Dean had days or evenings together where you either get cozy in the main TV room at the bunker or one of your old rooms and take turns picking movies on Netflix to watch. Sam loved helping you when doing research or just listening to your ideas for stories to write, even a novel or two to put up for sale on Amazon. You also would curl up next to him and listen to him read. Castiel had started showing an interest in learning to cook and bake, so the two of you would find new recipes to try. It was also refreshing to take long walks with him and listen to him talk about anything and everything. Hunting was a bit more challenging. With the new group dynamic, you found yourself getting put on book detail or getaway driver. It prompted a few fights, but you were able to work it out with them.

When the door opened, you frowned. Becky was looking a bit green and a little unsteady on her feet. She was wearing baggy clothes, no doubt not feeling well.

“Hi, Becky,” you told her, giving her a careful hug. “I love the house.”

“So do I,” she sighed, her smile genuine. “Gabe did a good job picking the place, right?”

“You bet,” Dean said, handing her the gift they brought. “But are you sure you’re up for company? You look a little pale.”

“I’m ok,” Becky replied. “But thanks for the concern, Dean.”

Sam and Cas both gave her hugs after Dean had his. She led them into a spacious living room, the furniture new and a lovely cream color, which stood out from the dark hardwood floors.

“Can I get any of you anything to drink?” she asked.

“No thanks,” they all replied as they had a seat.

Gabriel came in and sat, pulling Becky into his lap. The archangel held her close, giving her a quick kiss. It was nice to see that she was taken care of. After that night at the convention, Becky told her that Gabriel had taken her out on dates every Saturday night since. It was clear he adored her and she found herself connecting with him, finding a lot of common ground.

“So…what’s this big news we had to come see you about?” you asked. “Other than the housewarming?”

“The reason why I look like I’ve got a foot in the grave,” Becky answered, tossing a small box at Sam.

Becky was grinning from ear to ear as he opened it. Out fell…a pregnancy test. Sam went still, then slowly turned it over. It was positive. His mouth fell open in shock, making everyone laugh.

“I had it confirmed by my doctor three days ago,” she told them. “And like I told you, you can be as involved as you’d like to be. I’m not asking for more than you’re willing to give.”

“Congratulations!” you shouted, getting up and hugging her again, ignoring Gabriel’s shout as you practically sat in his lap too.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Sam muttered, still looking like his brain wasn’t processing the information.

“I’m going to be an uncle,” Dean said with a grin. “That kid is going to get spoiled rotten.”

When the doorbell rang again, you and Becky got up off Gabriel’s lap.

“That would be Maria,” Becky said. “Wait until she hears this.”

“Y/n…,” Becky said, standing at the front door. “You look a little glassy-eyed. Are you in the same boat as me?”

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I’ve suspected…but I can’t be sure. I took my birth control with me…but I can’t remember if I took it that weekend at all. I’ve not taken it since because I wasn’t sure if I could be even then.”

“Do you want to take a test?” Becky asked you.

You shook your head. “Can you get me an appointment with your doctor?”

“Sure,” she said with a smile.

They opened the door and found Maria on the other side, carrying a bottle of wine. When she looked Becky up and down, she smiled and started squealing. The two of you looked at her like she’d went crazy. Maria hugged Becky tight.

“Congratulations!” Maria said excitedly. “How did Sam take the news?”

“He’s still in the living room staring at the positive test,” Becky replied with a laugh. “How did you know?”

“I’ve seen my sisters look as green as you when they were in the first few months,” she answered.

“Come in,” Becky told her. “I was going to order some pizzas and watching a movie today.”

Maria nodded and joined the others in the living room. You and Becky walked into the kitchen. She got on the phone to her doctor first. After that, she quickly ordered pizza.

“I managed to get you squeezed in first thing tomorrow, 8 am,” Becky told you.

“Thanks,” you told her.

The two of you rejoined the others, unable to stop smiling when Sam pulled Becky down beside him to cuddle her. Gabriel sat on the other side of her.

“I’d love being here for you for anything you need,” Sam told her. “And I want nothing more than to be in this kid’s life. They are going to be loved by all of us.”

Becky sighed happily. You had a seat in between Cas and Dean, wondering what news you’d come home with tomorrow.

 

The next day…

 

Your stomach was in knots from nerves as you quickly put away the small pie and ice cream you bought. Setting down the three small boxes you’d put together at the table, you trying to figure out how or when to tell the boys. Fate had other ideas.

“Where did you run off to this morning?” Sam asked, Dean and Cas right behind him as he walked in the kitchen.

“Could you sit please?” you asked them.

The three of them sat, looking at the boxes curiously.

“What’s this?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

“A little surprise,” you told them, sitting on the tabletop, feet on the bench seat.

Dean smiled and opened the box in front of him. You felt like you might be sick when you saw the shock on his face. The other two opened theirs.

“What…what is this?” Dean asked, sounding choked up.

“It’s a sonogram,” you answered, turning to look at them. “I had Becky call her doctor for an appointment yesterday. I’m pregnant.”

“I thought you’re on birth control?” Castiel asked. His tone was puzzled and concerned.

“I was,” you replied. “But I forgot to take it the couple days before I left for the convention and I didn’t take it at all during. When I started getting sick last week, I looked and saw how many I missed. Surprise.”

The three of them got up at the same time and moved towards you. Sam pulled you down from the table and kissed you hard. Castiel pulled you away and did the same while Dean eased up against your front, his hand easing to stroke along your stomach.

“I take it that the three of you are good with this?” you asked, laughing a little.

“You’ve made us the happiest men in the world,” Dean told you, pressing a kiss to your temple. “But…which of us is the father?”

“Does it matter?” you asked him, smiling.

“No…kind of,” he answered. “They will be loved all the same; by all of us. But…I just want to know, ok?”

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“No matter who the father is,” you said to him, putting your arms around him. “They will be loved, like you said. Besides, we can always try for more. For each of you.”

“You’d…really want to do that?” Castiel asked, making you look at him.

“Sweetie, I think I need to introduce you to my unpublished archives. I have a bit of a pregnancy kink,” you chuckled.

“And I think we can more than oblige,” Sam purred. “Right boys?”

“Yes,” Cas and Dean answered.

Castiel took your hand and pulled you towards the bedrooms.

“In fact,” he said. “I think we need to celebrate.”

“I bought pie and ice cream,” you told them, making Dean pause and look back at the kitchen. You grinned. “Dean…why don’t you get a couple of spoons and the whipped cream along with the pie and ice cream and bring it with? I can think of a few things we can do with it.”

Sam laughed as Dean ran for the fridge. Cas and Sam got you comfortable in your bedroom. When Dean came in with his arms loaded up, you stretched out, showing off your naked body. The three of them eased up around you. As they laid their heads against your stomach, hands linked together, you reveled in all the love.


End file.
